


It Just Became Too Much

by JohnsBanana



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS
Genre: Angry Ashton, Angry Calum, Angst, Cashton, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad Ashton, Sad Calum, luke and michael are barely in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnsBanana/pseuds/JohnsBanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first work for this site and I'm really excited to share this! Please let me know what you think. xx</p>
    </blockquote>





	It Just Became Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for this site and I'm really excited to share this! Please let me know what you think. xx

"Why the fuck are you still in my room?" Michael asks with a chuckle. "He's avoiding Ashton." Luke pipes up from out on the balcony. "I know why _Calum's_ in here, I was talking about you, dipshit. "Michael says. "You've got direct sunlight on your balcony and I'm trying to catch a tan." Luke replies. "It's nearly winter and you're white. Get over it." Calum says as he gets up from Michael's bed. "We can't all have skin of gold like you." Luke says with mock hurt. "I'm gonna go take a walk." Calum says. "You're gonna go have a smoke in peace." Luke chuckles. "I've been caught." Calum says with a small smile. "No chain-smoking. You can't sing if you fuck your lungs up." Michael says seriously enough to warn Calum but light enough to not be a nag. "One cigarette. That's all." Calum chortles. "I'm taking your word for it. I don't need you dying of cancer." Michael says and Calum slips out of the room before he's forced to sit through another cancer lecture. He only likes those from Ashton because Ashton's lectures are usually about eighty percent rough sex and twenty percent firm words.

 

As he enters his own room, he sees Ashton sprawled out and fast asleep in his bed. He even looks powerful in his sleep and Calum knows that with a groggy wave of Ashton's hand, he'd do anything for him. _Anything_. He wants to crawl into bed and snuggle up closely next to Ashton just so he can feel safe and sheltered but last night was too intense and far too many angry words were exchanged for Calum to just cuddle his boyfriend like nothing ever happened. To be quite frank, he was still pissed and he liked the idea of interacting with a sleeping Ashton more than a wide awake Ashton who'd probably yell at him some more and make him feel even shittier- if that was even possible. The stress of touring had kicked in and reached a boiling point last night when a friend of Ashton's decided to take to twitter to talk about how much things have changed since the band blew up and how Ashton thinks he's too cool for his old friends. That, of course, made Calum furious and as Ashton tried to civilly discuss things with his friend, Calum found himself ripping Ashton's phone out of his hands and giving that bastard on the other end of the line a tongue lashing he'd never forget. It didn't help the situation one bit; it only took the attention off of Ashton's friend and made Calum look like a nosy asshole. Ashton laid into him so loudly that a few people on their floor called down to the lobby stating that there was a nasty fight going on; that resulted in the police showing up and asking Calum if Ashton was hurting him because Ashton was far too furious to not be a risk. Calum had never seen him so angry. Luke was scared out of his wits but between him and Michael they tried mediating until the police intervened. After it was all over they got a huge lecture from their manager Zoe about being mindful of other people in the hotel and how bad it would've been if the media found out about the argument. Calum hadn't really listened and after it was all over, he stayed up until 3 AM and chain-smoked until he ran out of cigarettes. He went to a corner store a few blocks away and bought three more packs just in case he needed to relieve more stress and anger. When he got back, Ashton was fast asleep in his bed. He looked so worn out that Calum felt even guiltier for what he did. Maybe he shouldn't have told the guy to go fuck his mother. _Yeah, that was too much_. He thinks to himself as he grabs a pack of cigarettes off of the nightstand near Ashton's head and smiles sadly at his boyfriend's long, messy hair.

 

He lets himself out onto the balcony and quietly slides the glass door shut. He looks to his left to see that Luke's no longer out on Michael's balcony then sprawls across the smaller-than-average patio loveseat before opening his pack of Camels. He takes out a stick and puts it between his lips then retrieves his lighter out of an empty spot in the pack where some cigarettes once were. He feels sort of ashamed because it's nearly noon and he's still too upset to eat but he's had three cups of coffee, a bite of bagel Luke and Michael forced him to eat and he's on his seventh cigarette. The chilly New York City air is almost cold enough to make him go back inside but he can't smoke inside because he doesn't want Ashton to wake up and possibly start a fight about his smoking habits. He considers getting up to get a jacket or something to stay warm but Ashton slides the door open and steps outside in loose grey sweatpants and a fluffy blue sweater. He's got a blanket over his shoulders and his usually vibrant face is tired and pensive. Calum feels like butterfly diving off the railing because splatting down on the pavement feels more inviting than either awkwardly looking Ashton in the eyes or ignoring him until he fucks off. "Hey." Ashton says in a nervous whisper. Ashton's so quiet that the symphony of the busy streets below almost drown him out and Calum wants to pretend that he didn't hear him but he doesn't want Ashton to feel anymore awkward than he obviously already does. "Yo." He replies coolly but he knows that he probably looks just as deer-caught-in-headlights as Ashton does. He takes a pull from his cigarette and sits up so Ashton has a spot to sit in. "Are you cold?" Ashton asks as he sits down. "No." Calum says and immediately wonders why he lied because he's fucking freezing. "You know as well as I do that you're lying." Ashton presses gently. "Yeah, I am. Are you gonna yell at me over that too?" Calum sasses weakly. Ashton wraps his arm around Calum and pulls him into his side. Calum doesn't fight him. He just takes another puff of his cigarette and tries to look like he doesn't care. He knows that Ashton's calculating his words and once the older man's processed his thoughts he won't be able to keep up his act. A few minutes pass by, "I'm sorry baby." Ashton suddenly says and Calum shuts his eyes and feels his own heart pulsing in his chest. "It's okay." He whispers. "No, it isn't okay. I was so awful last night. _The fucking cops showed up_. Calum, they thought I was hurting you. Michael and Luke were actually afraid of me. You've barely even looked at me. I should _never_ have gotten that angry." Ashton laments. "Yeah." Is all Calum can say.

 

"Did you sleep last night?" Ashton asks. "I did." Calum lies because he doesn't want Ashton to feel any guiltier. "You've never been any good at lying." Ashton chuckles humorlessly and plucks the half-smoked cigarette from between Calum's fingers and puts it to his lips before taking a long drag. Ashton only smokes when he's really feeling bad. "When was the last time you spoke to your brother and sister?" Calum asks knowing that they cheer him up better than anyone else can. "Last night. Harry got suspended from school." Ashton replies and takes another drag then passes the stick back to Calum. "What happened?" Calum whispers against Ashton's neck. He takes in his scent and places a chaste kiss against his throat. "Some prick asked Lauren out as a joke and stood her up so Harry broke his nose." Ashton says with a chuckle. "My man Harry." Calum says proudly, "I remember one time this guy asked Mali out and ditched her right in the middle of the date when he realized that she wasn't gonna put out. She walked all the way home and she wouldn't stop crying. She begged me not to tell mum and dad so I didn't. She cried herself to sleep in my bed because she didn't wanna be alone and parental comfort wasn't exactly an option. God, she was so hurt. I went to his house the next morning with a cricket bat. I broke his fucking ribs. Mum and dad were so upset but Mali took me out for ice cream and a movie when my I was finally allowed out of the house." Calum recalls. "You never told me about that! When did this happen?" Ashton exclaims. "I think I was a freshman in high school. Doesn't really matter though because that fucker had it coming. He didn't press charges because he didn't want word getting around that some whimpy little punk fucked him up so badly." Calum chuckles. Ashton took his face in his large hands and kissed his forehead, then his cheeks, then his nose before finally kissing his plush lips. "Always protecting everyone." He mumbles against Calum's lips. "I have to look after the people I love." Calum whispers weakly as he feels Ashton's kisses breath life back into his body."You still love me, Cal?" Ashton asks with a playful smile. "No but you're good in bed." Calum chuckles and cards his fingers through his lover's hair, "I'm sorry I didn't mind my business. I should've let you handle it. It wasn't my place to butt in." Ashton hums warmly as Calum gently scratches his scalp. "I'll forgive you on one condition." He says. "What?" Calum quickly asks. Ashton smiles at his eagerness. "You see, I'm so tense from all this touring and whatnot... what do you say we find a more productive way of channeling my stress?" Calum grins, "How?" He whispers. Ashton brings his mouth to Calum's neck and lays a few open mouthed kisses over his honey skin, "Let me have my way with you." He rumbles lowly. Calum likes this form of stress relief better. "Deal." He sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this then that means you probably made it to the end! Yay! I'm a feedback junkie so lay it on me!


End file.
